The Photo Album
by idealwolffang
Summary: Following the events of my Gumziska family, from the events during Farewell my Turnabout up until... The end, I guess. I love Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, and I seriously love this ship. I don't think it get's enough love. Gumziska family OC's. ON HIATUS.
1. Cupid's Bullet

Franziska shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed. The sheets were too warm, but once she kicked them off, her bare legs got cold.

"Their foolish hospital gowns need to be longer," She murmured to no one as she sat up carefully, so as to not tweak her arm.

"It doesn't even hurt that much anymore, she said, eyeing the bloody bandage. She'd come out of surgery just an hour ago and was bored out of her mind. Her whip was sitting on a table a few feet away, just out of reach.

She would just stand up and get it, but there was a pressure plate on the floor that alerted that doctor whenever she got off the bed.

She simply stared at her whip, wondering how she'd get it. Suddenly, a little flash of yellow caught her eyes. She focused on those instead, finding a vase of flowers with a note.

 _-Get well soon!_

 _Gumshoe_

She stared at the signature and sighed, remembering what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

She had been walking to the courthouse door, confidently carrying her whip. She _knew_ that she wouldn't lose this one. It was so easy. That fool wright couldn't bluff his way out of this one.

 _BANG!_

Franziska crumpled in pain as her shoulder bled and stung.

 _I was... shot!_ She thought, panicking as car alarms went off and people ran up to her.

"Ma'am! Are you okay?" A young man said, running up to her.

"What happened?!"

"There's a shooter in the area get down!"

"Find cover!"

People were shouting and crying everywhere, but Franziska was lost in a shocked trance.

"Sir! You're hurt!" A sudden, familiar voice said. Franziska looked up, tears filling her eyes from the pain.

"Scuffy.." she said, her words trailing off. She'd never felt so helpless as now.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, Sir."

"No! I need to be in court now!" She said, suddenly pulling back, realizing where she was. "Don't be a foolish fool!" She walked towards the door, ignoring the pain that was engulfing her mind.

"Miss Von Karma… No. You need a hospital!" Gumshoe said, picking her up and taking her to the police car. "Someone else can take this case."

* * *

"Foolish fool," she hissed, not entirely certain if she was referring to herself or Gumshoe.

Nonetheless, she felt a certain gratitude to that man. She definitely could never have won that case with that shoulder.

She glanced back at the flowers, suddenly feeling a smile warm her face.

"Foolishly foolish fool."


	2. Away From Home

"Foolish fool," Franziska muttered as she looked out over the broken Bridge. "He could have died."

"Wright does seem to have a way of getting into trouble," Edgeworth commented. "I'm sorry to have to bother you so, but Godot-"

"He's just as foolish as Mr. Wright," Franziska said quickly, gripping her whip tightly. "But I will have a perfect case, Miles Edgeworth. You have no hope."

"Mr. Edgeworth, Sir! I got more wood!" Said a voice from behind. Franziska turned her head to see the detective, wooden planks pile so high he probably couldn't see over them.

"Thank you, Detective."

"What are you doing, Scruffy?" Franziska asked, staring at him. Gumshoe placed the wood by the foot of the bridge and turned around.

"Oh, hello Ms. Von Karma. I'm rebuilding the bridge. Maya Fey is trapped over at the temple."

"I'd heard," Franziska mumbled, looking at the silhouetted temple. "I hope that she's alright. The last thing we need is another dead body on our hands."

"When did you get here, sir?" he asked, scratching his head. "I thought you were still in Germany."

"I came with my little brother."

"It's a good thing you did! Mr. Godot said he wouldn't be appearing in court today."

"So I heard. he's a foolishly foolish fool for abandoning his work!" Franziska said, scowling and pulling on her whip. She saw Gumshoe flinch as she did so. "Come on Miles Edgeworth. Court starts soon, and we both need to prepare." She said commandingly. She started to walk away, her feet leaving prints in the empty patches of snow.

"It's been a while scruffy," she whispered, to herself. "You haven't changed at all."


	3. Dancing Lessons

Franziska looked around the group of prosecutors and police. She didn't know many of them, having spent the last long while in Germany. Miles Edgeworth had somehow found a way to duck out of the holiday party, leaving her by herself with nobody familiar…

Except for a scruffy detective.

He was only a few feet away, glancing nervously from around the punch bowl over to a group dancing to the music. She sighed and walked over to him rather reluctantly.

"Good evening, scruffy," She said, watching as he stiffened.

"Hello sir!" he said happily, smiling big.

"Is something wrong detective? You keep glancing over there," Franziska said, pointing at the group of dancers. Gumshoe blushed.

"Well… there's a girl visiting here today with one of the policemen… she's named Maggey. She used to be part of the force, and I really want to ask her to dance." At those words, Franziska felt her heart falling into her stomach. Scruffy liked someone else.

"Then ask her!" Franziska said, hiding her self-pity with harshness. Gumshoe cringed as she spoke.

"I… don't know how to dance, sir. I never learned." Gumshoe looked down, ashamed.

"Then I'll show you," she said, standing as tall as she could, still a foot or so shorter than the detective. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a remote corner where they'd have a bit more room.

"Uh… sir?" The detective said, blinking as she held out her hand.

"Take it, scruffy," she said commandingly. He reluctantly did so. "Now put your other hand on my waist." she said. the detective just nodded and did as he was told. Franziska put her hand on his shoulder.

"What now sir?" He asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"You step forward with your left foot as I step back with my right," she instructed.

They stepped at the same time, but Gumshoe's legs were a lot longer than Franziska's.

"Sorry sir!" he said as he helped her back up. She hadn't fallen to the ground, but only because the detective was there to catch her. She sighed and shook herself out.

"Let's try again. You need to take smaller steps, Detective. This is a dance, not a race."

This time, when they tried it, Gumshoe stepped smaller and stopped.

"That was better. Now you step diagonally with your right foot, and then bring your left in next to it."

"Okay sir!" Gumshoe smiled. He was looking a lot happier than before.

* * *

As they danced, Gumshoe smiled. He occasionally messed up, and Franziska chewed him out for it, but he seemed to be getting the hang of the waltz.

"Alright Scruffy," Franziska said, smiling bittersweetly. "We'll do this one more time, and _you'll_ be leading. " Gumshoe nodded and waited for the beat in the music. Then they started dancing again.

Until then, Franziska had been too focused on Scruffy dancing perfectly. Now that he was leading, she was able to talk to him.

"Scruffy. How did the investigation go today?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"Pretty well. Mister Payne is pretty upset because we can't find the body. Well, we can't find anything other than a lot of her hair."

"Hmmm. best of luck with that," Franziska said, thinking. "You'll probably find it before the trial is over. Who is defending?"

"A fairly new one. She's lost a couple, won a couple… but this is her fifth case, it seems. Her name is Effie Dents."

"I've heard of her. She just won a case last week," Franziska said.

"Yup," gumshoe said, smiling. He hadn't made a mistake in a while.

"How are you doing here now, sir?" He asked, grinning lopsidedly at her.

"I'm doing fine. I'm taking on a case with interpol next week.

"Interpol?" Gumshoe said, stepping wrongly in his surprise.

"Yes, interpol," Franziska said, sounding bored. "They seem to have problems with a smuggling ring."

"Congratulations, sir!" Gumshoe said, grinning. "Mister Edgeworth said that he'd be returning from his trip soon."

"Indeed," Franziska said back, smiling a little. It was nice, just talking to the detective, not having to worry about a case or anything.

* * *

The song eventually ended, and franziska stepped away. Gumshoe smiled at her.

"Thank you, miss Von Karma!" he said, hugging her. "I had fun."

"Go ask that girl… Maggey… to dance," Franziska said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. Gumshoe's smile faded.

"I-I'll try.." He said, shrugging. "But… I'm nervous."

"Just do it!" Franziska said, her hand reaching down to touch her whip. "Detective's shouldn't be foolish fools who foolishly cower to foolish girls!" she said. Gumshoe nodded slowly, staring at her.

"You're right sir," He sighed. "I shouldn't be so worried. Plus, you taught me to dance just for that. Thanks again, sir." he said, walking away slowly. Franziska sighed as he left, wanting to collapse in a heap.

He was too oblivious. He hadn't ever seen her blush when he'd caught her. He hadn't ever seen the secret little smiles that she did whenever he looked away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the day-late update! I was exhausted yesterday, and forgot to update.**


	4. Coffee Break

Gumshoe sighed. it had been a long day of sorting files. The last case had just wrapped up, leaving him and Edgeworth an awful lot of paperwork. He sat down in the break room, wishing that he'd packed some kind of lunch. Of course, that would mean spending more money. Two meals a day would have to do.

"Scruffy!" he head a familiar voice say, making him cringe a little. The voice always seemed to remind him of pain. He looked up, seeing Franziska walking towards him. "Where is Miles Edgeworth?" She asked.

"He's finishing up a few more files in his office, then he'll be out here," The detective answered. "Why do you need to see Mister Edgeworth?"

"I just have a few questions for him about Blaise Debeste's case. He is the most knowledgeable over it, and we may put him in as a witness at the trial," She said, sitting down.

"Oh… how is Sebastian doing?" Gumshoe asked warily. He hadn't even thought of the poor kid in a while.

"He and I had a talk. We were put into… similar positions. With Miles Edgeworth's help, he seems to be turning out alright, though." Franziska said. "He's taking on his first real case tomorrow."

"Really?' Gumshoe asked, suddenly grinning. "You've helped him a lot, haven't you, sir?" He said.

"He'll win the case. He's a foolish fool, but that case is obvious." They stopped, sitting in silence for a few moments.

"Do you still work as a prosecutor, sir?" gumshoe asked, getting nervous because of the silence.

"I can prosecute, yes. I am mostly working with Interpol, though," She answered curtly. "Excuse me for a moment, Detective."

Detective gumshoe watched her get up and walk away, confused at her sudden disappearance. _Wasn't she waiting for Mister Edgeworth to come out?_ He asked himself. He shook his head and waited.

* * *

A few minutes later, she returned.

"here, detective," she said, giving him a small package. "If I remember right, you are quite fond of these."

"Swiss rolls? Thank you sir!" He said, grinning. "You still remember? That was… Seven years ago or so, right?

"You are a fool to think that I would not rmeber. I am perfect " She said, givinmg him a hard stare.

"Right…" He sighed nervously. Then he laughed. "Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it Scruffy. You looked hungry."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the day-late posting. The internet wasn't working yesterday.**


	5. Hiatus

I'm going to be going on hiatus for a while on this story. I really want to work on my other two fanfics for now, so as much as I hate to, I'm putting The Photo Album aside until I have the time to actually write. I feel like this story has been less than my best writing, and i really want to fix that. Thank you so much for reading, and I'll try to come back as soon as I can.

-Idealwolffang.


End file.
